


Rule #25

by simplyn2deep



Series: Danno's Rules [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danno's Rules, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shark tank interrogations must come to an end</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule #25

**Author's Note:**

> mentions episode 1x03

Danny isn’t quite sure when it became common place to interrogate suspects in the shark cage (and he’s sure that Steve saw how well it went when Joey gave up information pertaining to Frank Salvo and selling guns to the Samoans), but it was happening with more frequency and it was clear that he needed to put his foot down on the matter.

Now it wasn’t like the shark cage interrogations were happening on a daily basis, or even an every case basis, but after the sixth time of having to borrow one of Steve’s friend’s speed boats to get to the cage, and getting the same “Why don’t you just buy your own boat?” question for the third time, it was time to end the open water cage interrogation method.

“All I’m sayin’…” Danny said as he pulled a towel from the back of the Camaro – and really, when did it become common place for him to carry towels in his car?! – and toss it to Steve, “I’m running out of creative ways to explain this particular interrogation technique on case reports.” He pulled out a towel for himself and covered the seat before sitting down (he’d managed to get soaked when the suspect flopped into the water like a fat man doing a belly flop in a pool, and subsequently had to help said man back into the boat).

“Then don’t get creative about it.” Steve’s response didn’t come as a surprise.

“Oh that will go over real well!” Danny yelled, “and should a case ever get to trial, it would get thrown on a technicality.” His waving hands almost emphasized each word, “I swear to God, McGarrett! No more of this!”

Steve was about to protest when Danny cut him off, “I mean it. If it happens again, I will make you ride a desk or ride a couch…and you won’t be happy about it!”

 _Rule #25: Shark cages are safety equipment, not interrogation rooms. We do not throw people in shark cages._

Yes, Danny thought, this was a rule he’d make certain Steve adhered to.

**Author's Note:**

> I can only think of so many rules. [Please leave me some (aka prompts are nice)](http://writergurlscrn.livejournal.com/73095.html?thread=60039#t60039)


End file.
